Sirius' List
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Remus think's Sirius has a list of things to do in his spare time...


Sirius has a little list of things that he does in his spare time. Things to keep him amused; things that, on occasion, confuse Remus as well as amuse him. It wasn't a very long list; but Remus suspected a great deal of thought had gone into it.

**#1: Traumatizing the first years.**

Remus has seen this done several times. Sirius' favorite way to perform this task stems from his love of theatrics and his ability to perform any way on a whim.

Example one: Potions Class

_The first years were waiting outside the potions lab, eager for their first lesson to begin. The door opened, and Sirius stumbled out, robes charred and tattered from accidentally having blown up his cauldron. He looked about wildly, then focused on the closest group._

"_What year is it?" he asked, in a hoarse voice. The nearest eleven year old, trembling, blinked up at him, eyes wide and full of wonder (or possibly fear; Remus could never really tell, to be frank.). _

"_1975." The first year answered, and Sirius let out a horrified gasp._

"_That long? He's a madman! How did we survive in that foul smelling classroom for so long? O, sweet freedom! Let me embrace you, a free man once more!" Remus, who exited the class behind him, rolled his eyes and tugged Sirius' ear, offering the now traumatized first years a smile._

"_Don't mind him," he stated, pulling his companion past the group, "he's quite mad himself. Potions isn't that bad, although it does smell bad…" turning to Sirius, he sighed. "Well, lets see if we can find you a cure for idiocy, shall we?" he stated, as they disappeared down the hall. Behind them, the first years stood outside the potions lab door, daring each other to go in first._

Example two: The Great Hall

_Remus sighed. It was bad enough that Sirius and James had already gotten themselves detention one day into the semester, but now they were traumatizing the first years again._

"_You know," Sirius was saying, as James drooled on his mutton, "This is what happens when you go to McGonagall's classes. She's stunned the intellect right out of him, poor chap; here watch. James. Jamesy, old sprig, tell them your name." James made a gurgling sound, clapping his hands._

"_Is…is he alright?" a little freckled brunette asked, concerned. Sirius smiled warmly at her, patting James' shoulder as he motioned to Frank._

"_He'll be alright eventually. It happens all the time to Frank here, eh, mate?" Frank nodded, not looking up from his dinner, and grunted, stabbing at his own mutton._

_The first years looked on in fear, already dreading their lessons, and Remus shook his head._

**#2: Sneaking food every where's**

Remus has come to the conclusion that Sirius can hide food anywhere's. Vases, jackets, benches; no matter where they went, he always seems to have food. Remus has begun to suspect that it has become a bit of a hobby, this food hiding.

Example one: The Corridors.

"_Wait," Sirius cried, grabbing James' arm to keep him from rushing down the hall to the Gryffindor towers entrance, "I have to get something first." James stopped, and Remus and Peter followed, wondering what it was that Sirius needed to get._

"_Dirimorious." Sirius stated, tapping his wand against a seemingly solid column. The column opened, revealing a mountain of sweets. Sirius grinned, taking a pumpkin pastry and a butter beer while motioning for the others to do the same._

"_You, Sirius Black, never cease to amaze me." Remus stated, and the other teen grinned._

Example two: Class

_Remus glanced over at Sirius, shaking his head as his friend bent to ruffle his hair out of Professor Binns view._

"_I'm so hungry, Remus." Sirius whined, leaning as close to Remus as the desks would allow. Remus rolled his eyes, sure that Sirius would soon be rectifying the problem momentarily. Sure enough, Sirius gave him a wink and pulled his history Of Magic text from his bag. Opening it, he lightly tapped it with his wand and whispered something Remus couldn't hear. The book's pages vanished, and a small pile of treats sat in it's place._

"_You're always prepared, aren't you?" Remus asked, as Sirius offered him a licorice wand. Sirius gave him a grin, and Remus took the candy from him._

"_Would I be me if I weren't, Rem?" _

**#3: Worrying Remus**

Remus has decided that the last item on the short list was Sirius' favorite. No matter where they were, what they were doing, Sirius could always make Remus worry about him. It didn't matter if the worry was serious, on in jest; he was always worried about the other teen.

Example one: A Great Hall Moment

"_I am the king of France!" the cry came from some where's above them, and Remus and James looked up. Peter was already laughing at the fact that, sitting on a chair firmly hanging from the ceiling, Sirius L. Black was cheerfully waving to everyone who walked under him, raising a fist in triumph. _

"_Sirius! What are you doing? Are you insane?" Remus yelled, eyes wide as Sirius gleefully startled the first years exiting the Great Hall. James held a hand over his mouth, hoping to muffle his snickers before Remus turned on him. Sirius grinned at them, and Remus thought for a moment 'one big breeze and he'll fall twenty feet!'_

"_Well, that's a matter of opinion, that is. And I'm enjoying a seat, you?" Remus muttered darkly, raising his wand to bring the chair from floating to before him on the ground._

"_You could kill yourself doing that. Is that what you want? To fall to the ground and…and become a splatter mark? And then in years to come, when no one can get the blood out, people will say 'That's where that crazy Sirius Black bloke fell to his death in the 70's, he was crazy!' Is that what you want?" Remus was livid, and Sirius had the audacity to look ashamed of himself. _

"_Sorry, Rem. I promise I won't do it again…"_

Example two: Common Room

_It was late, and Remus had no clue where Sirius was. James and Peter and Frank had all headed to bed roughly an hour ago, but the prefect had decided to wait for Sirius to return, hopefully to make sure that Sirius' potions homework was done. The portrait entrance swung open, and Sirius entered gingerly. _

"_Merlin, Sirius, what happened to you?" Remus asked, standing up to move to Sirius' side. The dark haired teen looked worse for wear; he had a bloody nose, a black eye, and what looked to be a fairly nasty gash running down his left arm. He was limping, and as Remus gripped his good arm to help him move, he let out a muffled curse. _

"_Got in a fight with Bella. S'nothing, Rem, really." Remus rolled his eyes, leading Sirius to the couch to push him gently into the seat to take a look at his wounds. He frowned as he put his skills at healing (learnt from Jeremy, no doubt, Sirius thought) to work, and Sirius winced as he prodded an especially sore area of his arm. _

"_You should really tell someone. The two of you are going to kill each other someday, and then where will we be?" Remus' voice conveyed his anger at Sirius, and Sirius made a pouting face at him._

"_Are you vexed with me, Remus?" he asked, and Remus bit his lip. Sirius looked so pitiful sitting on the couch, looking every bit the scorned child, that he gave him a small smile. _

"_Yes, Sirius. I'm vexed with you. I wish you'd stop getting into these ridiculous fights all the time; I can't play nursemaid to you every time it happens." Sirius gave him a crooked smile, holding out his bloody knuckles for Remus to fix up next. _

"_I know. But it's nice to have you here for now, you know? No one's ever worried about me the way you do. I mean, James worries, yes, but not like you do." Remus gave Sirius a smile, tapping his wand against the split knuckles, and Sirius leant forward to brush a kiss on his friends nose. _

"_Thanks, Moony."_

Remus isn't sure, but he thinks that maybe, Sirius does some of the things he does to catch his attention.

But mild speculation aside, he's got to go fish Sirius out from the lake, regardless of the cause.


End file.
